The cloud computing environment is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further abstracted by a cloud layer, thus making disparate devices appear to an end-user as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical compute engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices.
Workloads running in the cloud computing environment on various resources may encounter hotspots, causing performance problems. Traditional methods of handling hotspots include prevention and reactive removal. For example, new workloads may be spread over a distinct set of resources in a round-robin manner to prevent any one resource from being over provisioned. Alternatively, existing hotspots may be mitigated by transferring bottlenecked workloads to available resources.